dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BioniclesaurKing4t2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nodosaurus Super 1.png page. Please read the Dinosaur King Wikia Rules before editing any further. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 23:59, March 17, 2011 Image Galleries All gallery widths are supposed to be 120. --Failure is not an Option 21:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Again, I repeat, all gallery widths are to be 120 pixels. On the Gallery Editor, you can see this thing that says "Photo size: [ (#) ] px". In the number area, put in "120". --I never read it because it was BORING. 02:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) How you get all those Photos and why you deleted my Achelousaurus Armoured Picture and replaced it with your one Ceratopsid Lightning is my wiki name Neovenator I think at one time there were vandals that kept on adding a name when there was none, which was why it was locked. I'll unlock it now, sorry for the delay. --Get away, run away, fly away! 20:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey How you got those Alternate dinosurs Pictures And how you get the Battle Mode Dinosaurs Cards Hello Hello,Ia'm Creating Pages About Each Move Card in the anime and The TCG and The Arcade Game can You help Me beacuse you know a lot of things about everything in Dinosaur King Triceratops is the Best Warning Do not add duplicates of cards; Big Foot Assault already had an Arcade Card on the Seismosaurus page. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 17:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Cyclone I don't consider the TCG Cards to be the same thing, since they're, well, different. Sure, you can SAY that Cyclone's artwork was incorporated in those TCG Cards, but all in all, there is no TCG Card called 'Cyclone', with those effects. That's the difference, and that's what's wrong (personally). Talk to me on my Talk Page if you want to disagree. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 18:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) You Can Make a Page for Mega Whilrwind and Super Cyclone beacuse Those Photos Are'nt Belong to Cyclone beacuse Their name are not Cyclone,you can add the mega whilrwind TCG card to Ace or Carnotaurus Pages and the Super Cyclone to Eustreptospondylus Page but Not on Cyclone also Electric Charge name in The TCG are Electric aura but there isn't Electric Charge TCG Card so you can make pages about mega whilrwind and super cyclone and if you want to Know i'am the one who come with the idea of making Pages for Each move card my name in the Wiki is Ceratopsid Lightning and How you get Those Photos you are Driving ME CRAZY!!!!i CAN'T FIND it in Google Images how you get it What YOU MEEN WITH VARIOUS CORNERS ON THE INTERNET Hey you are a photoghrapher Can you help me and Dinoqueen 13 Making Pages for Move Cards you may just add some Photos and information, any help well be helpful Please Warning As I told you before, we don't need duplicates of cards (as in, two different versions). One is enough. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Move Cards I don't quite understand what you meant by 'Move Cards with very different names'. Do you mean, 'Move Cards with similar effects with very different names'? I'm going to look at the description for it and then decide what to do with them. As for the TCGs, I'm leaving them on the same page as the originals. Those are technically not altered dinosaurs, just dinosaurs with another name and a different effect. You don't need to put the sign for those dinosaurs (like Noble Parasaurolophus, etc). --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :In Inazuma Phalanx vs. Final Thunder, Final Thunder was released before Inazuma, so we'll use that name. In short, whatever the anime says, because most people here are familiar with the anime names. We'll redirect the arcade card over to the anime card's name. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 22:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That's fine with me. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 22:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Classification I forgot to mention that we only use the most specific classification, not a broad one. For example, for Prosaurolophus, we would only put Saurolophini into it, since it's the most specific. Unless you have another idea, such as using the broader one instead of the specific one. Or, you could make an arrow to denote that it goes from the broadest classification to the most specific one. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: TCG Moves/Moves As of now, I think I'm going to refrain from doing TCG move cards. Only the arcade move cards will have pages until I figure out what exactly to do with the TCGs. I might be creating several new templates for the TCG cards, but I'm not sure yet. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it should have the stats of a generic Isisaurus. And for now, no Secret Dinosaur moves, since we don't know their stats. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 22:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Retiring You are now the Head of the Wiki. I have given you Administrator and Bureaucrat rights. Have fun. Don't let me down. If you ever need me, I'll still be here, just contact me on my talk page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) sup hey dude. Your front page is a bit of a mess. Mind if I fix it up? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ok Alrighty then. Thanks for replying. Have a great day. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 02:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way ... If somebody's consistently spamming and/or adding useless info, you can always block them or protect the page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 01:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Delete them both. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hello please stop changeing my right infomation about dinosaur king ! i watch every night and don't you dare change zander infomation! Re: Dinosaur Cards Really, there isn't a page for that? I could have sworn I had made one way back when ... it may have been my own personal list, though. I just believe that there is no point in making galleries with each dinosaur in it; that's too much work. If you do wish to make a page, I would suggest creating sections by Element, then organizing the dinosaurs alphabetically, like in the Move Cards page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 17:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, I was on vacation. I'm just worried that the page might become cluttered with redundant images and/or become a target for picture-spamming. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 02:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) John John is the young scottish kid that Max and friends met in Scotland in A Loch Ness Mess, he does somewhat support the D-Team, but only for one episode.Ibarber (talk) 04:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Character Bios I just realized that almost every character's Anime section is woefully short and do not describe what happened in the anime. I think we should update those; the anime's been done for quite a while now, and I think that should take priority. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 14:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Wiki Layout I can find JoePlay. He's the one who made this, so he can probably fix it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 21:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) uh i dont know if you are planning on creating a dr. drake page but i found some photos of him.is that okay?Pokemonfan201 (talk) 00:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) um i've been meaning to ask how come Reese Drake isn't in the list of characters page?Pokemonfan201 (talk) 18:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Card images I actually remember that the 4Kids website released some images of those cards, so I think some of the images may be from there. I can't be sure, though. I might do a traceback to find the source of the images. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 21:16, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :I did a traceback and couldn't find anything, so I believe that you are correct. You can just undo to the edit for his to bring back the old images, then delete the Photoshopped versions. Or, if you believe that they are high enough quality, you can just leave them if you wish. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 22:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) COPPA law It's not in effect on our Wiki. Note the anonymous users still editing pages around here. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 03:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Problem with how I wrote it... Hey BK4t2 do you have an issue on how edit the Dromaeosaur page earlier because I did make new link for the Oviraptor family and the proper name would be Oviraptorids if you think about.Ibarber (talk) 22:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC)